


An Act of Desperation

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another expanded version of the SRIV Matt/Boss romance. Reposted from a drabble on my tumblr blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Desperation

 “-You don't have to die a virgin”

A lot of things passed through Matt’s mind just then. At first he felt vaguely insulted, at least till his brain released she was propositioning him. He opened his mouth, before that statement could sink in and to his internal horror his next sentence wasn't a smooth line of acceptance or an instance on his sexual history being a little more varied than she gave him credit for. Instead, his dick had somehow grabbed the controls and jumped right into that fantasy he had been having ever since the saint’s leader had helped him complete his expanded universe fiction simulation. 

“Can you call me Nyte Byade?”

“-Are you fucking serious?!”

Matt winced, looking away. Instantly regretting every life choice he had ever made. Still, he was fucking serious. -And bloody hell… as if that was any stranger then how the boss seemingly unable to make up her mind about hating him or wanting to shag him. He nodded a bit, wondering if he should try to back out of this. This was obviously a bad idea, and was probably going to end up as the most awkward thing in his life, and that was saying something.

His eyes flicked up, taking in her perfectly curled ruby hair and the soft pattern on freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. Then inevitably down to the low cut of her Zin spacesuit. The male-fitted alien suit doing its best to cover her generous bosoms.         

A painful pang of lust shot though him and he shook his head. Trying to clear away the sudden images of flowing those feckless down her chest and tummy.

No, no… fuck this. He wasn’t going to let himself think his way out of this. The boss just offered herself to him, despite the fact it was embarrassing as fuck and totally not part of her usual MO. -And she was still looking at him with a keen interest that her WTF reaction over his momentary lapse of common sense couldn’t quite hide.

He let out the breath he had been holding. Dumping his anxieties in the fucking bin for once in his life and letting his libido have the controls again. Damn the consequences.

He looked her right in the eye and smiled. It was just a little one, but it was genuine. “Do you still want to have a go?”

The boss sighed, probably evaluating one last time if putting up with his eccentricities was worth it. She shrugged, making up her mind just the same as he had. Good idea or not this is was going to happen “-oh what the hell...” 

Her eyes locked with his, her nonchalance about this whole ordeal vanishing in milliseconds. She literally pounced on him, not even giving Matt a second to brace himself before their lips smashed together. She grabbed his shoulder hard, pulling him in. Then when she couldn’t find the force she wanted in their lip-lock she moved it to the back of his head.

The boss kept pressing forward into him and Matt stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and landing on his ass on the floor of the cargo hold. Without pulling back she mounted the hacker and sat on his hips wrapping both arms around him.

Matt could hardly breath, he was used to kissing being soft deliberate moments. Hungry and passionate sometimes, but not like this. If he was used to hungry the boss was fucking starving. She partially bruised his lips with hers and they were sharing saliva before Matt could even finish resting his own hands on her hips. 

Her tongue brushed against his, incessant and demanding to be wrestled with. Her cheeks burned hot against hers, warm slippery wet kisses turning him on beyond measure. It was absolutely disgusting and he loved every second of it.

She rocked against him rubbing herself on his lower tummy, just above his crotch. Gridding against him completely shamelessly just like she did everything else.

She sat back, unzipping her suit and letting her breasts fall out of the suit. A lovely purple bar holding them up against gravity. She licked his flavor from her lips greedily and grabbed hold of his suit’s zipper.

“H-hold on..! We can’t just... On the floor?” Matt panted the words, putting a little whine into his last question. Getting caught like this was just scary enough to distract him from the wild cat-woman in heat practically shoving her pussy in his face.

She growled and pushed herself off of him. Getting to her feet and almost tripping over when she tried to support her own weight. She offered Matt her hand and he took it, a small yelp coming from him as she tugged him up and back into her arms, kissing him hard and slipping her tongue back into his mouth.

Matt was gently tugging up the stairs, unable to see where they were going since the boss never let him turn his eyes away from her.

Her bedroom door swished open and she pushed him into the room and onto the captain’s plush king sized bed. Mounting his hips again and keeling over him as she stripped herself naked in record time. Matt tried to lean up, still wanting to play connect the dots with her freckles down to her abs but the boss was too busy kicking off her clothes to hold still for him.

She rolled onto her side beside him on the bed as her suit landed on the floor, her dainty painted fingers and hand vanishing into her panties two fingers rubbing over her clit desperately fast.

Matt stared his jaw hanging open that had to be the most lewd thing he had ever seen up close IRL. He hadn’t even taken his pants off and the boss couldn’t control herself around him.

Suddenly this whole situation made a lot of sense.               

Boss’s shoulders slumped and she moaned loudly, not taking her eyes off of his. He caught her meaning and peeled off his suit and boxers. Though he only got them halfway down his legs before she grabbed them and tugged them off with her free hand, while the hand between her legs moved as she snatched Matt’s wrist with it. Placing his slightly larger hand where hers had been seconds ago.

She was so wet Matt could hardly believe they hadn’t slathered her with lube. It practically ran down her thighs and removed all trace of friction as he traced his own fingers between her folds. She throbbed against him, her elevated heartbeat engorging her clit and labia with blood. The clitoral hood was pulled all the way back, exposing the tiny nerve center to his careful caress.

Matt was so hard at this point his cock was pointing upwards. Defying every bit of gravity in its eagerness to fill the boss’s tight heat.

She pulled him down to her lips with an arm around his neck, this time kissing him a little softer than the desperate keening pace she had started out with. Their lips parted with a smack and she buried her fingers in his soft black hair.

“You better fucking use my name Matt, if I hear one ‘boss’ out of you…” her light blue eyes opened halfway, just enough to let her glare at him. Daring him to argue.

“I… I don’t-”

“It’s Lux.”

Matt nodded grunting as he took his right hand back and slipped her soaked under where down to her ankles. She climbed over him and took hold of the base of his cock, pressing the head against her entrance.

Lux was so slick she ended up practically falling onto his cock. Grunting as he bottomed out, her shoulders sinking back with a huge sigh of relief. Her desperation ebbing slightly as she finally got her desperate craving.

Matt gritted his teeth. She was criminally hot. In all senses of the word. Had he been a younger man he might have lost it then and there. As it was he could hardly stand her tightening around him and rocking her hips in anticipation of slamming them down repeatedly into his.

“Christ Lux...” He whined, fumbling for someplace to hold the firecracker who seemed intent on riding him like a fairground ride. He found her breasts, cupping them in both hands. Her skin was impossibly soft her nipples hard are steel when he pitched them. 

She arched her back and moaned, offering her belly and chest to him as she lifted her hips and thrust back down. Digging her manicured nails into his sides as she picked up the face to fever pitch.

Her mouth was coated in smudged red lipstick and blue lip-gloss. The two colors mixing to make a purplish bit on her bottom lip. Matt caught a breath squeezing her breasts between his hands. Earning a happy murmur and a ginger pull away from his hands.

Lux flattened herself against Matt. Maximizing skin on skin and she rode him. Hugging around her shoulders and nibbling on the shell of his ear. And whispering angry threats against his neck. “Y-you’re such a fucking nerd Matt. You stupid cute little dick..”

She pushed herself down on him, fingers on her clit again as she worked herself into an even more desperate frenzy.

‘Oh god.. fuck me, N-nyte byade… I need…” she gave up halfway through, seemingly unable to keep that particular line of dirty talk up for long. Luckily it didn’t Matter. Just the name alone managed to kick the stunned Matt into his own frenzy.

He growled and grabbed Lux. Rolling them over till she was on her back. One of her legs was yanked up and thrown over his shoulder, the other pinned to the bed. He trusted into her hard, getting into her as deep as he could. His grip tightened and he smashed their lips together this time. Fucking the saint with a truly surprising amount of strength for someone with his bone structure and lack of muscles.

Pressure built up in her belly like a soda can being shaken up violently, her hand falling away as her vaginal walls tightened then fluttered around Matt. Muscle contractions ripped a long, satisfying orgasm from her. Lux losing all control she had over her voice as she moaned and whined like it was her first.

“Lux.. Lux Lux Lux Lux Lux…” Matt’s own spine arched as she shivered around him. His own self-control melting away. He remembered she wanted him to call to her, but he couldn’t find anything else. Repeating her name over and over as he clung to her. Burying himself deep and shooting his seed into her sewing them deep in her dripping and extremely willing cunt.

“Matt..” Lux whispered, feeling her fight leave her and made her collapse against her own pillows. Despite the fading edge of bliss she couldn’t quite relax. She wanted more, a second round.

Hell, she wanted all the rounds. She wanted that over and over again every night for the rest of her life. She looked up at Matt, who was panting heavily and leaning on his elbows over her. He pushed himself to the side and rolled off her. Collapsing on the bed next to him.

Lux propped herself up, frowning at Matt’s eyes fluttered. Sleep digging its claws into him before she could.

She almost grabbed him by the shoulders. Wanting him to open his eyes and fuck her again. But the small happy smile on his lips stuck her heart even harder than her libido tugged. 

She wrapped him up in her arms, pressing another kiss to his lips. The softest they had shared yet.

“That… that was fucking top...” Matt smiled and clung to her. “You-you even called me Nyte Byade.”

“Yeah..” Lux nodded, brushing some sweat drenched hair out of her lover’s eyes and grinning. “You better not tell anyone”

“P-promise… same for your name.. Lu-.. Boss..” He coughed and nuzzled into her chest before she could comment on it hiding between her breasts.

Lux sighed and petted his hair. Trying to ignore the ache in her belly for more.    

‘Next time’ she promised herself with a grin ‘next time’


End file.
